1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector provided with improved contacts, wherein the audio jack connector can achieve a good electrical connection with a mating plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer is required to provide connectors at input/output ports, which are usually mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB) thereof, to mate with corresponding complementary connectors of peripheral devices for signal transmission therebetween. With the development of micro electric devices, audio socket connectors are used in these electric devices more and more.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,629 discloses such an audio jack connector comprises an insulative casing and a plurality of conductive terminals and a side mount grounding terminal. The contacts are plate-shaped, an interior space is defined in the casing for receiving a pin of a mating plug, one side face of the casing defines a window communicating with the interior space via a slit communicated with the window. The grounding terminal includes a horizontal plate portion received in the slit. All the conductive terminals are assembled to insulative housing from a rear-to-front or bottom-to-up direction. Each contact is received in a corresponding slot. Therefore, the internal structure of the insulative housing is complex, and in order to sufficiently utilize limited area of the main PCB, diminishing sizes of connectors are needed. So, it is difficult to assemble the plate-shaped contacts into the insulative housing and ensure a good electrically connection thereof.
Hence, an audio jack connector with improved contacts is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.